From Bite to Bite
by xfrequentlydazzled
Summary: Edwards life from the moment he receives his bite, to the moment he gives Bella her bite, and of course, everything in between.
1. Prologue

**FROM BITE TO BITE**

**Summary: **Edwards life from the moment he receives his bite, to the moment he gives Bella her bite, and of course, everything in between.

**Disclaimer: **I sadly do not own any of the characters, if I did… well I wouldn't be sitting here writing about them J

**PROLOGUE**

The last full memory I had, was of spending the day with my parents in the garden of our home in Chicago. It had been a hot day towards the end of September, just as summer was ending and autumn beginning. The leaves just starting to brown on the trees, and the days getting shorter. I remember excusing myself before going up to my bedroom, the start of a headache just coming on, and that's where it starts to get blurry.

I wasn't quite sure where I was right now. In a bed, I knew that much, but it didn't feel familiar. The sheets weren't of the quality I was used to, they scratched and were rather thin. Every time I tried to open my eyes to take in my surroundings, I got a large stab of pain in my head and the light blinded me.

I was vaguely aware of someone kissing my forehead, wiping the sweat from my face and murmuring comforting words. Most likely my mother, she had never outgrown the habit of babying me, although she thankfully never did in public anymore. That didn't always stop her from embarrassing me in front of our neighbours, especially when she insisted that I was still her little boy and that I wouldn't be going off to fight in the war. Honestly, I'm seventeen! As soon as I turn eighteen I'm off to fight for my country, no matter what she says. I won't allow myself to be left behind while all my friends go away and become heroes. I love my mother more than anything in this world, but she has to understand that it's something I have to do.

Fingers as cold as ice pressed against my pulse. I must be hotter than I thought I was, maybe I'd caught a bad cold and my mother had sent for someone to come and see to me. As soon as I can open my eyes and sit up with no pain, I'll make sure to thank her, and of course the person she had sent for.

"Oh, Edward, darling. Please speak to me, let me know that you're okay."

She was worrying about me, not that that was unusual in itself, but she sounded more worried than I'd ever heard her before. I longed to just tell her that I was fine, or would be in an hour or two, I just needed some sleep, but I couldn't get my lips to move and form the words.

"Mrs Masen, please get back into bed. You aren't doing you or Edward any favours by over-exerting yourself like this. Let the doctors and nurses do their jobs, please."

A voice I'd never heard before, entered my mind. It was clearly male, but it wasn't so clear what he was - surely a voice like that was too inhuman to be a human?

"But Dr. Cullen, he's my baby. I need to help him!"

Growing bored of the conversation, I attempted to clear my mind, gradually slipping into an uncomfortable sleep before I was awoken again - or as awake as I could be without being able to open my eyes or move in any way.

It was a strange feeling not being able to do anything. A strange feeling being so hot and not being able to cool myself down, a strange feeling wanting to talk but not being able to make my lips form the shapes or my throat form the sounds. I tried to see if I could hear any more conversations going on around me but all I could make out were fragments of speech, not really relating to each other.

Maybe I'd eaten something funny while I was with my parents that day, was it yesterday? The day before? That was most likely it, and my parents would therefore have to fire the housekeeper. Lovely lady, almost like a friendly aunt to me, but if I was feeling this way because of her - there would be no chance of her staying. Father was probably sorting it out now. I couldn't help but feel a stab of sadness at this.

"Save him."

A strange raspy voice called out. Save who? I certainly couldn't save any one in my current state - it really was frustrating being like this.

"Do everything in your power."

This was strange, I don't have any power that can be used right now. I'm as weak as a kitten, not able to move a single muscle.

"What others cannot do, that is what you must do."

What can I do that others cannot? I'm fairly good at the piano, and that's me being modest, but I'm certainly not the best and what use would a piano be now, even if I were able to move?

That's when everything faded away, the voices, everything. It was peaceful, and I found myself with the slightest smile upon my face. Then the strangest sensation swept over me, like I'd been picked up and was speeding through space, like there was nothing pulling me back and then the burning pain started.

**AN: **I know that Edward would have most likely been unconscious while he was in the hospital, but I just thought it would be more interesting if his body wasn't functioning but his mind was. Next chapter will be his change, and will also be much longer (this was just setting the scene really).

I love hearing what people think, so please leave a review. Reviews always cheer me up, whether they are good or bad J


	2. Chapter One: The Change

-1**CHAPTER ONE**

THE CHANGE

Something sharp sliced through my flesh, and before I had time to shout in surprise there was another and then another. Soon my body was stinging and for a moment I thought that it was over, and that I'd be fine -- but then the fire started and I let out a loud yell that would have probably woken the dead.

The fire entered my body at all the places where my skin had been sliced, then started travelling up my veins, spreading to everywhere it had yet to reach. Scorching heat, burning everything it touched. I was in agony and soon praying to God to save me, save me from this hell. Or maybe I'd already died and gone to hell, I must have done something in my life that was unforgivable but nothing came to mind -- I had always been a well mannered young boy. Wait a minute, I'd been about to go to war as soon as I was old enough. War was a sin, wasn't it? My mother had been right, I shouldn't have wanted to go so badly.

Another shocking wave of fire shot through my bloodstream, causing me to arch my back in pain and grip onto the sheets that I was laid on. I could feel the sweat dripping down my forehead, and the feel of my skin sticking to everything that was near. Sharp pinpricks were now making their way up my spine. Please God, just make it stop. I was in agony, and the only thing keeping me going at the moment was the thought that it would soon be over. It couldn't last forever, could it? Of course it could if I was actually in hell but I preferred not to believe that -- I'd never get through this otherwise.

Something cool pressed against my face, and I welcomed the cold. It made the burning pain slightly more manageable, although not by much. Soft words, angels words, were being spoken somewhere in the distance. Prayers. The angels were coming for me to take me to heaven, this had only been a test for me to prove that I was worthy of such a great place. It couldn't have been more than a few moments of peace that I had before a sharp pain shot through my chest, as though it was being ripped open with a blunt instrument and then battered.

I screamed in a more horrible way then I'd ever imagined possible, no matter how hard I tried to keep quiet it hadn't worked and now I felt almost ashamed that I had given in so soon, and let out all my frustration and agony. I truly wasn't worthy, and now I'd stay like this for all eternity.

It continued for what seemed like years and then it stopped for a moment, for a second I almost believed that it was finally over before a wave of ice exploded through me, before reaching my heart and effectively freezing it. I could no longer feel it beating inside my chest, and now I felt completely and utterly lost.

I wanted to open my eyes, but I couldn't quite manage it. I wasn't tired, so it wasn't that I wanted to stay asleep or go to sleep -- whichever it was. There was a loud humming noise in my head which was getting louder and louder, until it was unbearable.

_I think it's over now, the transformation must be complete._

A strange, yet familiar, voice spoke from somewhere to my left. I couldn't quite place where I'd heard the voice before, but I somehow knew the person who was speaking, or I thought I did anyway. What were they talking about? What transformation? What's over now? I found myself trying to speak but it was as though I'd forgotten how to speak.

_He should awaken in a few moments._

Was this voice talking about me? There must be someone else in the room as well, they just hadn't made themselves known yet. Trying to swallow, I realised that my throat was slightly burning and felt blocked up - like the feeling you get when you've recently been ill and the mucus is coating the lining of it. I needed a glass of water. Surely if I reached out there would be one waiting by the side of the bed, everyone knows that when one has been ill, they would want a drink upon wakening.

I managed to lift my arm, and move it in the direction of where should be a bedside table -- certainly if I was at home, in my own room. My hand slammed into the wood and I could have sworn that I heard the splintering of wood, but that would have been impossible. My hand couldn't have caused damage on that scale.

_Yes. He is awake. I really need to explain before he breaks something else, but how to explain something like this? He'd never believe me. _

"Why are you talking about me like I'm not here? I'm not a child, and I do not wish to be treated like one."

I managed to sit up, and glare at the person who sat at the end of my bed, in a wooden chair watching over me. The man looked startled when he heard my voice and then, after a moments pause, started to speak.

"I wasn't saying anything Edward, I've been sat here by your side for three and a half days, not saying a word. Well, certainly not a word since the end of the first day when I prayed for you."

I stared at this strange man, taking in his appearance to see whether I recognised him at all. He didn't look like he was older than mid-20s, with his flawless skin, dark eyes and blond hair. Before I could stop myself, I found myself blurting out, in a most rude manner.

"Are you an angel?"

To my surprise, he quietly chuckled before saying, "no, but I get that a lot."

"Sorry," I muttered. "I honestly don't know what came over me just then."

"It's quite all right, Edward. You certainly don't need to apologise to me." He got up and walked over to the window to the right of me.

"How do you know my name?" I asked, realising that he had now called me Edward twice when I was quite sure that I hadn't told him my name.

"You were my patient at the hospital."

"Why am I not in hospital now then?"

_How to explain to him? I'm not sure how he will take it. This is a rather delicate matter. So much to tell, but I suppose I have all the time in the world. _

"Explain all what to me?" I asked, frustrated. I hated being talked about as though I wasn't there. At home I'd always been treated like an adult, certainly by my father and usually by my mother even though she had that habit of babying me at times.

He turned to face me once again and looked at me curiously.

"Once again, I did not say anything, are you sure you're feeling okay?" He stopped for a moment, and realisation showed on his face. "Unless… right Edward what am I about to say?"

_Two plus two equals five._

"Two plus two equals five, which is wrong. It's four. How you became a doctor when you can't do basic math is beyond me."

"How about now?" _I'm a pink and purple polka dot elephant. _

"I'm a pink and purple polka dot elephant. But you didn't move your lips when you said it. Are you one of those ventriloquists?"

"I wasn't saying those things, I was thinking them. Hmmm, this is certainly interesting. I haven't seen anything like this in an awful long time."

I could feel my frustration building inside of me, like a pot of boiling water about to spill over. I was not happy at all. I wanted to know what was going on, and I wanted to know now. The doctor left the room and returned almost straight away with a handheld mirror, which he handed to me.

I gasped when I saw the face looking back at me, it was still me but with subtle differences making me look more handsome (not trying to be big headed or anything) but the strangest, and most shocking thing, was the colour of my eyes. A deep blood red, like the villains you find in picture story books that little children read. Surely I must still be dreaming and soon I will wake up in my own bed, before going downstairs to have breakfast with my parents where we will all laugh about this absurd dream before going back to our usual routine.

"I am a vampire, and now you are one too."

I couldn't stop myself from laughing. Vampires aren't real, they are just mythical creatures that children dress up as on Halloween. I remembered when I dressed up as Dracula one year when I was six. It had been the night that I'd had my almost first kiss with little Sarah Waters from next door, who had been dressed up as a witch, complete with a broomstick and stuffed cat. Her mother had called her inside just before we actually kissed, and I'd never gotten another chance with anyone. Last I heard, little Sarah had gotten married to a red, round faced and jolly son of a family friend and she'd had a little girl who had her hair and his eyes.

"No, seriously, I want the truth. Wait one moment," I narrowed my eyes. "Are my parents in on this joke?"

"Edward, I'm afraid there's no easy way to tell you this, but I'm afraid your parents are dead. You very nearly died too, but I brought you back here and changed you -- which I must also apologise to you for. I have a feeling it was much more painful, and lasted longer than was really necessary, but I've never done this before."

"What?" I whispered. I couldn't and wouldn't believe that my parents were dead, they couldn't be dead!

"You all caught the Spanish Influenza, and were brought into the hospital where I work. Your father never regained consciousness. Your mother, however, was fully responsive until the last hour or so. I do believe that she would have survived if she hadn't been intent on taking care of you, despite my constant warnings for her to rest. Not that you should blame her of course, you were her son and she was only trying to do what she thought was best for you.

I didn't think you would last, I thought you would go first but yet you hung on, barely. When I realised that your mother had slipped away, I took her to the morgue and then I came back for you. No one noticed that you were still breathing, and I brought you back to my house on the outskirts of town and I changed you. I don't regret what I did, and I never will. I did what I thought was best at the time, and if I could have saved anyone it would be someone like you. It would have been such a waste to let you die there in that hospital."

All this information was a lot to take in, my parents were dead, I'd nearly died along with them but I'd been 'saved' and now I was a vampire. It was all very hard to believe, and the only thing stopping me from still believing it was a dream was the blood red of my eyes that had been staring back out of the mirror at me.

"So I can't go out in sunlight because I'll burn up? I can get killed by having a stake drilled through my heart? I have to drink blood? Wait, is that why you work in a hospital -- so you can drink any left over blood that happens to be lying around?" I half joked. I had to make the best out of a bad situation after all.

"So many questions, the answers will come in time I promise you, but maybe finding them out -- or at least most of them -- should be something that happens as you go along. Before you do anything though, I must explain to you my lifestyle choice, and it's something you should be aware of, even if you don't choose to live by it.

I refuse to drink human blood, I won't kill a human being just so I can drink -- I find the idea absolutely revolting and for a long time I tried starving myself of blood, although that is another story, before realising that drinking animal blood wasn't that much different from eating meat. Therefore, I choose to drink animal blood. It supposedly doesn't taste as good as the blood of a human but it is more than satisfactory for me. I didn't choose to become like this, but I can choose not to be a killer."

"Animal blood… I think that sounds better to be perfectly honest. The thought of human blood repulses me."

"Sadly, I don't think that will be the case when you meet a human, certainly while you are still a newborn, but we'll cross that bridge when we come to it -- and if you are certain you want to refrain from drinking human blood, I will do my best to stop you."

I nodded, and then I remembered that I wanted to ask questions about this supposed mind-reading ability and more about vampires but the strange sensation in the back of my throat stopped me and I grasped at my throat.

"Thirsty?" he asked. "Come Edward, I think it's time for your first hunt."

**AN: **Sorry this chapter has taken longer than expected, I've recently got back into gaming on my DS and so I've been spending too much time on that rather than writing. Oops.


End file.
